IvoLution
by Maneir
Summary: When I think of a good summary, I'll post one.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are copyright (c) SEGA/Sonic Team. Evangelion is copyright (c) GAINAX. "Disorder Unit" and Armored Core copyright (c) From Software and AgeTech. Galatia Stingray and Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 copyright (c) Youmex. All other characters copyright (c) Dark Kingom Entertainment (a.k.a. me)**

**Sonic Adventure: Ivo-Lution**

**Part One**

**An Ivo Robotnik based**

**Fan-Fic by Maneir**

**Chapter One**

**"Project Nemesis"**

Location: New York City. Time: 17:00. Date: April 26.

A dark shadow loomed over the city as the low droning of anti-gravity engines could be heard echoing off of the near-by sky-scrapers. As the citizens looked up, they saw an all too familiar vessel: the Egg Carrier. On top of the bow they could see the owner of the large aircraft: Eggman himself.

"Attention, citizens of Terra! Bow before your new leader!" Before he could continue, a police officer in a helicopter spoke up.

"Listen pal, this is really getting old. Every time one of you "evil geniuses" shows up and announces themselves as our "new ruler" they get their asses handed to them by some god-forsaken self-proclaimed super hero! Just give it up already!" Ivo wasn't too happy with this particular officer.

"Listen you insolent whelp! My new allies and I, the Dark Triad, shall take over this pathetic planet as well as the rest of the solar system with the help of Project Nemesis! And you, citizens of New York, shall be honored by field testing the prototype! UNLEASH THE SWARTZ TOD!" With that, the bottom of the ship opened up to reveal a 60' black disorder unit. As the ship released the disorder, Ivo yelled "Battle theme please!".

Over the loudspeaker, the city heard the following: "I like big butts and I cannot..." Ivo now had a look of utter irritation on his face.

"Wrong theme!"

A new song played over the loudspeaker: "It's peanut butter jelly time..."

"STILL WRONG!"

Yet another song played over the loud speaker: Grace and Glory from Jet Set Radio

"Much better."

After the music started, the robot began its rampage proving that nothing that the local police, nor the military, had could take it on. A tank raised its cannon and fired at the head. Direct hit; no damage. The robot raised its right arm and pointed it at the tank. A beam of bright white energy shot from its hand and destroyed the tank as well as everything within 20' of it. As the mech continued to destroy anything that opposed it, a 6' man with long black hair was talking to someone at an outdoor restaurant.

"Here we go again," the man said to the black haired woman sitting across from him, "Yet another power crazed villain that I have to put down. Can't the military do anything for themselves?"

"You'd think that they could," said the woman as she saw the Swartz Tod destroy a Capricorn with and energy wrist-blade, "but apparently not."

"I'd better get the Hellbringer. Go ahead and go back to the apartment Galatia; this should only take me a couple of minutes."

'Well' Ivo thought to himself, 'this is going better than I had planned!' His thoughts were cut short as a 120' bulky, black mecha body-slammed the disorder unit. "What in the hell was that!"

As the larger mech stood up, the word "EVA" within the Roman numeral VI could be seen on its shoulders. What was the most frightening about its appearance is that it had nothing hiding its teeth (fangs included) and the fact that it had not two, but three eyes!

"NO! This is all wrong! He shouldn't be here; he's supposed to be in Nihon!" Ivo was furious, his plans were shot to hell, no pun intended, all because of a small bit of information that he wasn't aware of: the fact that Lieutenant Zeris Stingray, pilot of Evangelion Unit 06, was in New York on vacation.

EVA-06 swung at the Swartz Tod with a roundhouse kick. The disorder dodged it by ducking, and then launched itself upward to deliver a powerful uppercut which knocked the Hellbringer onto its back.

"That's it asshole, no more games!" 'Five minutes,' Zeris thought to himself, 'that should be more than enough time to tear this fucker apart!'

The Hellbringer got to its feet again and let off a horrendous howl. It then grabbed the disorder unit by the head and arm, tearing its left arm off. The disorder retaliated by firing off a particle cannon it had hidden in its mouth, searing the face plating on the EVA.

'This is no good,' Ivo thought to himself 'the Swartz Tod is barely match for that... that monster. I had better get out of here before that thing finishes it off and comes after me!'

As the two combatants continued to tear each other apart, the Egg Carrier made a swift get away.

The battle lasted a total of seventeen minutes. The Hellbringer was victorious.

The battled scarred EVA kneeled down to examine the scrap heap that was once its most fierce adversary.

"What the... this isn't a disorder unit it's... an EVA! What the fuck is Eggman up to! If this was just the prototype... shit, I have to warn the others!" With that, the Hellbringer lifted the remains of its foe onto its shoulder and walked away from what was once Times Square.

End Chapter 01


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are copyright (c) SEGA/Sonic Team. Evangelion is copyright (c) GAINAX. "Disorder Unit" and Armored Core copyright (c) From Software and AgeTech. Galatia Stingray and Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 copyright (c) Youmex. All other characters copyright (c) Dark Kingom Entertainment (a.k.a. me)**

**Sonic Adventure: Ivo-Lution**

**Part One**

**An Ivo Robotnik based**

**Fan-Fic by Maneir**

**Chapter Two**

**"Dark Triad"**

Location: Unknown. Time: 11:00. Date: April 29.

"Stingray?" asked a woman who was hidden in the shadows. "Wasn't he supposed to be in Nihon?"

"That's what I was told by our informant." replied Ivo.

"I guess I'll have to have a little "talk" with our informant." said a second woman.

"Please do. I don't want anymore misinformation!"

"Well, on the upside we know that the _Swartz Tod_ isn't strong enough to take on one of NERV's EVA's." said the first woman, "Hopefully the _Valhalla_ will prove to be more difficult to destroy."

"So, Eggy's prototype couldn't handle the task?" asked a man in a gold mask with a white cape as he walked into the light.

"**What** have I told you about calling me "Eggy"?" Ivo said furiously.

"Not to do it because it irritates you... Which is _exactly_ why I do it!"

Ivo pulled his arm back to punch the masked annoyance, when one of the women stepped out of the shadows to stop him. "Enough!" said the woman, who could easily be described as an evil version of Sailor Moon, "This is no time to be fighting amongst ourselves! After all, we have more important things to worry about."

"...Like how well the Valhalla will perform." said the first woman, who was still hidden in the shadows.

"Where, exactly, do you plan on testing it, Ivo?"

"I have a specific target in mind: Deutschland's Evangelion Unit 04."

"The Doppelgänger? Is that really a good idea for a test?"

"The DE4 may be able to copy the look of its opponent, but it **can't** copy their power. It will be easy."

"For the sake of our King, I hope you're right, Ivo. Take Phantom with you, that way he can see how a true tyrant handles things."

"If you insist. But don't expect him to come back alive." and with that, Eggman and the Phantom Knight set off to the "testing ground".

Location: Berlin II. Time: 13:00. Date: April 29.

Lieutenant Aren Kyle was going through her normal midday routine: target practice in the outskirts of the city.

"59 out of 60, not bad." she said, as her EVA lowered its rifle to its side.

"You done yet? I thought we were going to see the movie today, not tomorrow!" yelled a woman in with dark brown hair and green eyes as she ran up to the black mech.

"Yeah, I'm done for the day."

"Well then hurry up, the movie starts in one hour!"

"Alright already, I'm coming! Yeesh, it's only a movie."

"Only a movie? **Only** a movie! Are you kidding me? It's the new _Immortal Man_ movie; I had to wait in line for three hours just to get the tickets!" Schön Liebe has been obsessed with the anime _Immortal Man_ since she was five years old and wasn't about to miss the premier of the latest installment of the series.

As the black EVA started to walk toward the hangar where it was kept, a voice from the sky spoke up.

"Not so fast, little girl!"

"Who the **fuck** are you calling a little girl!" yelled Aren, who, by the way, was 33 years old and 5' 11" tall.

As she looked toward the sky, she saw a large black ship descending toward her. Ivo Robotnik had arrived.

End Chapter 02


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog and all related characters are copyright (c) SEGA/Sonic Team. Evangelion is copyright (c) GAINAX. All other characters copyright (c) Dark Kingom Entertainment (a.k.a. me)**

**Sonic Adventure: Ivo-Lution**

**Part One**

**An Ivo Robotnik based**

**Fan-Fic by Maneir**

**Chapter Three**

**"Foiled Again"**

The Doppleganger tried to crawl away, but to no avail, Aren couldn't get it to move an inch. A demonic

blue Eva, looking like something out of Quinten Tarentino's, worst nightmares, slowly walked towards her.

It raised it's particle cannon to deliver the final blow... it never got the chance to pull the trigger.

Aren thought for sure that she was going to die, there was no way she could escape. As she sat there and

helplessly watched her enemy raise it's cannon, she heard a the sound of metal slicing through metal,

flesh and bone. After the noise, her enemy stopped advanceing. She notice that there was now the head of a large sword in the ground between it's legs. The blue Eva split in two and both halves hit the groud

simultaneously to reveal the cause of it's demise. A grey Eva wielding a buster sword had sliced it right

down the middle from behind; Daniel Wall II, pilot of the DE3 Wahnsinn, had saved her life.

"Th..thank you."

"No prob, babe."

"DAMMIT!" Ivo yelled in frustration. "Why must others always intefere?"

"Becaauuse we're the bad guys?" Phantom replied.

"Ugh... I should have listened to my mother and have become a waiter."

"Ha! You... as a waiter? You're joking right?"

"Oh, piss off. I'm having a bad enough week as it is without your unneeded comments!"

"...Shouldn't be be retreating now, seeing as we failed and all?"

"Reatreat? I prefer the term 'advancing in the opposite direction'. But yes, let's leave before they come after us."

"They already have." Phantom noted as he pointed at the viewscreen. All of Deutschland's Eva series (excluding the DE4) were now advancing toward them.

"FUCK! Ascend! ASCEND! Luckly none of them can fly." And so, Ivo made another blunder and another clean escape... or so he thought.

CLANG! Something had latched itself to the underside of the ship.

"**They** can't. But **I** can." said a demonic voice. Ivo switched the viewscreen to show who, or what, their stowaway was... The Nihon Evangelion Unit 05: Shikyo. It, as with most of the Eva series, looked like something out of a nightmare. It looked like a modified, and slightly shrunk, Shogouki (N-Eva 01). It's armour was deep black with silver trim. It had long pink hair and wings like a demon... And it was spray-painting 'Simon was here' on the side of Ivo's ship!

"ARRGH! NOT **ANOTHER** ONE! Activate interior gravity control. Barrel roll the ship at maximum velocity and **fling** that annoyance off of my ship!"

The Egg Carrier began to spin faster and faster, as the black Eva continued to hold on tight.

"G-Force! G-Force! G-Force!" the biomechanical demon squealed with joy.

"Looks like they're begining to get on your **NERV**es." Phantom chuckled.

"BLAST THAT PEST!" At Ivo's command, numerous turrets popped out and aimed at the Shikyo.

"That's my cue to leave." the Eva said to no-one in particular.

As one might expect, the lasers fired right after the irritation detatched itself, causing damage to ship instead.

"DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! Vosen-Leap back to base!"

"Simon," Schön said to the winged Eva as it landed next to her, "you're an ass."

"So?"

Author's note: his name is pronounced "zee-mohn"... it's German.

End Chapter 03


End file.
